TW 402 Failles amoureuses
by Evalyre
Summary: Suite de ma version alternative de la saison 4, Episode 2. Où les sentiments seront forcément de la partie et ceux qui en feront les frais ne sont pas forcément ceux que l'on croit. Possible de la lire sans avoir lu les fics d'avant.
1. Prologue

**Notes** : Avant toutes choses, je préfère dire qu'_**il est parfaitement possible de lire et comprendre cette fiction sans rien avoir lu auparavant**._ Cependant... ^^

* * *

Cette histoire est donc la suite de ma version alternative à la saison 3.

-Le Docteur est intervenu dans la vie de Jack dans **« Contre tous principes »** et une nouvelle équipe de Cardiff s'est constituée. Nous les avons suivis dans une histoire plutôt cocasse dans **« TW 4 – Episode 1 - « Fiction »**.

_A présent_, les voici dans une situation inhabituelle, où les sentiments seront forcément de la partie. Et celui qui en souffrira le plus n'est pas nécessairement celui que l'on croit!

-_Les chatons_ viennent du récit amusant du jeu d'écriture à plusieurs sur le site Hypnoweb : _Torchwood Sans Dessus Dessous_ – jeu n°2 : « Mystérieux Pensionnaires ». Il se trouve sur le quartier Torchwood. E_nvoyez-moi un MP et je vous expliquerai volontiers comment le trouver si vous n'y arrivez pas.  
_

-_Alec McNeil _est un personnage, que m'a gentiment prêté mon essentielle bêta **Chrismaz66**. Il apparaît dans «** Un Capitaine Sans Faille** » et ses 2 suites. (_A lire ici, sur FF, si ce n'est pas déjà fait!)^^_

Pour tout le reste, si vous avez vu jusqu'à la vraie saison 4 de Torchwood, vous comprendrez... ^^

Sur cette longue présentation dont je m'excuse déjà^^, très bonne lecture à vous tous ! Et c'est pas pour dire, mais vos reviews me permettront de continuer à écrire la suite, j'ai un gros passage à vide, là... ^^ Merci!

* * *

**TORCHWOOD 4 - Episode 2**

**"Failles amoureuses"**

**Prologue  
**

Le vieil homme termina sa salade de fruits et demanda une infusion. Une commande qui surprit le serveur. Il sourit. Il avait l'habitude. Son mode de vie surprenait toujours. Pourtant, c'était aujourd'hui ce qui faisait sa force. Sa seule force, vu son âge avancé.

Comme il l'avait fait en dégustant sa salade et son poisson maigre aux petits légumes, il continua d'observer discrètement le couple qui devisait gaiement, là-bas, près de la baie vitrée donnant sur Cardiff Bay illuminée. Deux hommes. Deux hommes qui respiraient la jeunesse, la force et la beauté. Et une complicité désarmante que trahissait le moindre geste ou le moindre regard. Deux hommes en couple, pour un dîner romantique en tête à tête, au restaurant.

Loin de les juger, le vieil homme les enviait d'une certaine manière.

Comme à son habitude, son cœur avait manqué un battement quand il avait aperçu la silhouette familière de Jack. Puis, il s'était senti revivre grâce à cette force magnétique qui entourait le Capitaine. Jack restait Jack. Il avait mis quelques années à comprendre. Des années à apprendre aussi à ne plus être jaloux des pantalons et des jupes passées dans la vie, la longue vie, du séduisant Capitaine Harkness. Comment lui en vouloir, d'ailleurs ? Quand il souriait, comme maintenant, n'importe qui était capable de lui pardonner d'être... lui. L'immortel séducteur, en quête d'un compagnon. Comme le Docteur.

Quand ce Ianto avait intégré l'équipe, le vieil homme n'aurait pas parié un kopeck sur lui. Oh ! Un petit flirt... Sans conséquences. Certes... De quoi amuser un moment le leader de Torchwood Cardiff. Quand la policière était arrivée, là, il avait pensé que Jack la mangerait toute crue ! Et puis non. Quoique s'il n'y avait pas eu le mari... Jack flirtait mais n'obligeait jamais personne, et surtout, ne s'immisçait pas dans les couples sans accord au moins de l'un des deux, voire des deux... D'une certaine manière, Jack avait des valeurs morales. Le vieil homme l'avait vite compris et cela le rendait d'autant plus attachant.

Depuis que Jack et Ianto sortaient ouvertement ensemble, le Jack qu'il connaissait si bien, avait changé. Une transformation positive qui s'était déjà produite. Avec la pauvre Estelle Cole, avec la regrettée Lucia Moretti... Et peut-être, avec lui.

Jack semblait plus jeune, plus insouciant, plus léger, malgré les années. Surtout ces derniers temps. Le vieil homme avait compris, attendri.

Ianto Jones, ex-agent de Torchwood Londres, aujourd'hui, homme à tout faire de Torchwood 3, ne représentait pas un trophée de plus au tableau de chasse déjà très impressionnant du Capitaine. L'amour s'était invité. Pour les deux. Et cela crevait les yeux.

Le vieil homme en était plutôt content. Malgré tout. Jack ne méritait pas de subir sa vie immortelle sans quelques bonheurs. Aujourd'hui, lui-même savait ce que cela voulait dire d'aimer et de perdre des êtres chers. Il ne souhaitait cette douleur à personne, et surtout pas à Jack.

Il suffisait d'observer ! A voir son visage épanoui, Ianto adorait son capitaine. Tant mieux ! Et au regard plus que tendre de Jack, cela semblait réciproque.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Jack les choisisse si jeunes !

Le vieil homme se mit à rire tout seul. Le serveur qui vint lui apporter sa tisane repartit peut-être avec l'idée qu'il était sénile.

Grâce au ciel ! Il avait été épargné ! Il était très âgé, certes, physiquement plutôt affaibli, mais, Dieu merci, il avait encore toute sa tête. Sa petite-fille en doutait parfois, mais il s'en fichait.

Il se fichait d'ailleurs depuis longtemps de ce que l'on pouvait bien dire de lui. Jack le lui avait appris, dans l'une de ses nombreuses vies. Il y avait longtemps...

Depuis sa rencontre avec Jack, il avait tout fait pour se rapprocher le plus possible de l'immortalité. Aujourd'hui, malgré son grand âge, il avait réussi à garder le plus précieux : son esprit vif et ses souvenirs. Intacts. Et d'une certaine manière, Jack. Son bel amant immortel.

Un serveur, très ennuyé, vint le déranger avec un téléphone sans fil.

– Euh... Monsieur Colasanto ?

– Oui.

– Téléphone pour vous.

Angelo sourit. Jetant un coup d'œil au couple qui riait, là-bas, il chuchota pour lui-même :

– Profitez de cette tranquillité, mes amis... Torchwood va avoir du travail.

Il prit le combiné et déclara aussitôt :

– Monsieur McNeil ? Merci d'avoir rappelé si vite. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

* * *

*****************************GENERIQUE******************************

_«____ Torchwood, cellule d'investigation indépendante du gouvernement et plus autonome que la police. Notre but, rechercher toute forme de vie extra-terrestre sur Terre, sauver la vie de l'humanité. Le XXIème siècle est le siècle de tous les changements, et il faut s'y préparer.__ »_

**John Barrowman **as _Captain Jack Harkness_

**Gareth David-Lloyd** as_ Ianto Jones_

**Eve Myles **as _Gwen Cooper_

**Cush Jumbo** as _Lois Habiba_

**Rick Makaren **as _Rupesh Patanjali_

___Avec la participation de _

_James Marsters as Captain John Hart_

_Yannick Bisson as Alec McNeil ____(personnage appartenant à Chrismaz66)_


	2. Chapitre 1 Chatons

Loïs Habiba arriva assez tôt à la base. Elle était pressée et portait une petite boîte à chaussures contre sa poitrine. Elle fut frappée par le silence du lieu et, d'instinct, chercha si elle était vraiment la première.

– Loïs Habiba ! Quelle surprise ! Lança une voix enjouée.

Elle se retourna et fut un peu déstabilisée. Son patron, ajustant ses bretelles sur un t-shirt blanc, descendait vers elle. Sexy en diable, elle devait le reconnaître.

– Oh ! Bonjour, Jack !

– Il est encore très tôt ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un miaulement tout léger se fit entendre. Les sourcils du chef se froncèrent.

– Ne me dis pas qu'après le bébé, il faut garder le chat.

Ianto, qui venait de faire son apparition derrière Jack, en gilet et chemise rose, se permit un commentaire.

– Ce serait intéressant... Salut, Loïs !

La jeune femme secoua la tête et posa la boîte sur une console à côté d'un ordinateur.

– Oh ! Non ! Non ! Salut, Ianto ! Mais je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre de lui.

Quand elle ouvrit la boîte, une petite truffe fit son apparition. Un chaton à la bouille adorable. D'un pelage soyeux qui incitait aux caresses, mais bleu. Bleu intense, bizarre. Il se hissa sur ses pattes arrières et fit bouger la boîte.

Jack, qui s'était rapproché, fit un bond en arrière, les mains en position de défense.

– Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Tu le remets dans sa boîte, immédiatement ! Et tu restes à bonne distance de nous ! Ok ! Tu l'as touché ?

– Mais, il est inoffensif ! Bien sûr que je l'ai touché ! Fit Loïs, surprise.

– Enferme-moi ça ! S'exclama Jack avant d'interpeler Ianto.

– Jack ?

– Il va nous falloir du jus d'orange... Beaucoup de jus d'orange. Tout de suite ! Et Loïs, ferme cette boîte ! Voilà ! Mets-y quelque chose dessus.

Tout en parlant, Jack s'était emparé du scanner de résidus de faille et le dirigea sur la jeune femme qui ne comprenait rien.

– Mais ! Enfin ! Il est adorable ! Il est juste... bleu... Je me demandais, d'ailleurs, s'il n'était pas le produit d'une expérience malheureuse.

– Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Quand ?

– Hier soir, au bas de mon immeuble. Dans la boîte à chaussures. Le pauvre miaulait à peine. Il a dormi toute la nuit. Même Snoopy l'a laissé tranquille.

– Tu as emmené ce chat chez toi ?

– Bien sûr ! Jack ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Crois-moi, Loïs, ce chaton peut causer plus de dégâts que tu ne le crois ! Non ! Ne t'approche pas ! Ni de lui, ni de moi !

– Mais explique-moi ! Insista Loïs en passe de s'énerver.

Jack ne répondit pas. Il vérifiait les données du détecteur. Puis il le secoua comme si quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas.

– Je ne comprends pas... Il n'a jamais posé problème jusqu'ici, dit-il pour lui-même.

– Jack !

Le Capitaine entendit enfin la jeune femme. Il releva la tête.

– Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il a de si dangereux, ce petit chat ?

– Eh bien, nous avons déjà eu affaire à des chatons semblables. Leur fourrure a un certain pouvoir sur la libido humaine. Un seul poil devient un puissant désinhibant...

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je l'ai touché, et je t'assure que je n'ai absolument aucune envie particulière !

Jack ne put retenir un sourire coquin.

– Ah bon ? Pas même un petit peu ? Comment dois-je le prendre ?

Pour toute réponse, Loïs secoua la tête, partagée entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

– Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, cet appareil ne détecte rien d'anormal sur toi. Ce qui n'est pas normal, puisque cela indique que le chat est bien un alien.

– Oh ! Quelle nouvelle ! Fit Loïs, un brin ironique. Cependant, on ne va pas laisser ce pauvre petit animal enfermé dans sa boîte.

– Ianto va s'en occuper. Tu ne le touches surtout pas. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Et personne d'autre de l'équipe.

– C'est efficace à ce point-là ?

Jack poussa un lourd soupir. Il se souvenait d'une scène aussi dérangeante qu'émoustillante à laquelle il avait assisté du temps de Owen et Tosh. Ses quatre équipiers, incontrôlables, s'étaient livrés à une scène aussi mémorable qu'effrayante dans cette salle même. D'ailleurs, si les murs de ce hub pouvaient parler... Il sourit.

– J'ai retconné mon équipe d'abord et la moitié de la ville ensuite, pour qu'ils oublient que Cardiff était devenu Sodome et Gomorrhe. Quoique à Sodome, c'était plus glauque, ils étaient un peu timbrés...

Loïs préféra rire de la remarque. Elle savait pour Jack, voyageur du Temps immortel. Mais quand il faisait ce genre de réflexion au cours d'une conversation anodine, elle ne savait si elle devait en rire ou se récrier.

– Bref ! Je te passe les détails... Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi cela n'a pas marché sur toi !

– Il doit y avoir un moyen pour annuler l'effet aphrodisiaque de cette fourrure.

– Oh oui ! Le jus d'orange.

Loïs se retint d'éclater de rire.

– Non ! Tu plaisantes, là !

– Absolument pas. On ignore pourquoi, mais les composants chimiques du jus d'orange annulent ceux du pelage.

– J'ai bu du jus d'orange, justement, hier soir, et ce matin. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te sauter dessus... Ah ! Au fait ! Lui aussi en a bu.

– Quoi ? Le chat ?

– Oui. Par accident, dans mon verre... mais on dirait qu'il aime ça.

Jack considéra le chaton bizarrement.

– Bon... Tant que nous n'avons pas fait les analyses, on reste prudent.

Ianto revint, un litre de jus d'orange dans les mains.

– J'ai mis le reste à côté de la cellule. Avec le pulvérisateur.

– Bien... Tu prends soin de notre nouveau locataire. Mais ne t'avise ni de le caresser, ni de le toucher. Veille à aspirer régulièrement ses poils. Aucun d'entre eux ne doit entrer en contact avec nous, d'accord ?

– D'accord, fit Ianto, prenant la boîte avec précaution.

– Je me rappelle vaguement de l'effet qu'avait produit cinq de ses congénères... Je ne tiens pas à renouveler l'expérience.

– Oh ! Moi non plus !

– Je pensais pourtant qu'on les avait tous trouvés, à l'époque, ajouta le jeune homme inquiet.

– Il faut croire que non... Loïs, puisque tu es là, une fois que Ianto aura rentré les données du chat dans les fichiers, il faudra lancer un scan ADN sur la ville. Il est possible qu'il y en ait d'autres. Et même si je suis particulièrement friand d'un certain libertinage, j'aimerais éviter d'écouler si vite notre nouveau stock de retcon.

Loïs approuva. Ianto s'éloigna avec le chaton. Jack annonça :

– Sur ce, je vais finir de m'habiller, moi...

Il se retourna soudain, bienveillant :

– Ah ! Au fait, Loïs !

– Oui ?

– Tu as bien fait de l'amener ici. On va bien s'en occuper, ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que tu ne le touches pas, tu pourras aller le voir quand tu veux. C'est seulement que...

– D'accord, interrompit la jeune femme en souriant. Je comprends. Merci, Jack.

Jack lui rendit son sourire et partit s'habiller. Loïs se connecta sur l'ordinateur central.


	3. Chapitre 2 Enquête matinale

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans l'institut, Loïs trouvait Ianto particulièrement efficace. A la limite, doté de super-pouvoirs. Elle en eut d'ailleurs encore une illustration lorsqu'elle put, assez rapidement, mettre en route le scan sur la ville, à la recherche d'un ADN semblable à celui du chaton. Cela prendrait un peu de temps, mais c'était diablement pratique.

D'ailleurs, elle ne se lassait pas de découvrir encore la richesse technologique que possédait Torchwood. Couplant les plus grandes avancées humaines et quelques techniques alien, avec le génie de la jeune informaticienne à laquelle elle succédait, Torchwood était singulièrement bien équipée.

Elle avait lancé le programme depuis une bonne heure lorsque Gwen et son petit poupon endormi arrivèrent. Jack n'avait pas refait son apparition. Ianto non plus, d'ailleurs.

– Mon dieu, Loïs ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? Fit Gwen, essayant de ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas réveiller son petit.

Loïs l'empêcha d'approcher, même pour la saluer. Inutile de tenter le diable en refusant d'obéir aux consignes de Jack.

– Non non ! Ne m'approche pas ! Et bien que je veuille faire de gros bisous à mon petit Ewen, je préfère ne rien tenter.

– Ah ? Tu expliques ? Demanda Gwen en installant le bébé à sa place, près des ordinateurs. Elle venait de remarquer qu'un scan balayait la ville.

– J'ai ramené un chaton bleu ce matin. Ianto s'en occupe, et l'on vérifie qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres...

– Oh ! Fit Gwen, pensive.

Son visage se transforma soudain quand elle comprit et se souvint de tout ce que cela impliquait.

– Oh !

Loïs se défendit.

– Normalement, cela ne m'a pas affecté. Mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. Jack m'a dit de n'approcher personne.

Gwen sourit, malicieuse.

– Comme je le comprends...

Rupesh fit son entrée, l'air inquiet de celui qui se croit en retard. Il n'eut le temps de rien dire, le scan se mit à bipper, tandis qu'une petite tâche bleue clignotait sur un plan rapproché de la ville.

Gwen jura tandis que Jack apparaissait dans la salle centrale, en manteau, équipé d'une sorte de fusil bizarre.

– Ah ! Rupesh, Gwen ! Vous êtes là ! On y va ! Loïs, tu restes ici, c'est plus prudent. Tu nous guideras si la bestiole se déplace.

La jeune femme se mit docilement devant l'écran. Avant de disparaître derrière ses équipiers, Gwen crut bon de lui lancer :

– Heu... Tu évites les câlins à Ewen, ok ? Où alors, tu le gaves de jus d'orange... Normalement, il dormira. Ça ne devrait pas poser problème.

Loïs sourit.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris. Dépêche-toi !

Une fois dans le SUV que conduisait Ianto, Rupesh se fit expliquer la situation.

– Il semblerait que l'absorption de jus d'orange par l'animal ait annulé son effet désinhibant. Mais à tout hasard, j'ai chargé ce fusil de cartouches de jus d'orange...

– Tu vas tirer sur un chaton, Jack ?

– Non ! Sur ceux qui voudront nous sauter dessus, oui ! On ne sait jamais... La fourrure de ce chat est recherchée dans toutes les galaxies pour son effet plus qu'efficace... Je ne tiens pas à de nouveau en faire les frais, crois-moi !

– Quelle annonce ! Tirer sur quelqu'un prêt à te sauter dessus ? Ce sera une épreuve pour, toi. Hein, Jack? Comment tu vas faire ?

– Serait-ce de la frustration qui apparaît dans ta remarque, Gwen Williams ? Interrogea Jack amusé.

– Aucunement, Monsieur Narcisse. Ianto, sérieux, comment tu fais ?

– Si je peux sauter sur une occasion de lui faire adopter une position plus humble, je ne m'en prive, pas. Crois-moi.

Gwen retint un fou rire avant de se récrier. Jack s'empressa de noter la remarque avec un air coquin. Rupesh sourit, mais finit par dire :

– Dites, si l'on pouvait s'en tenir aux conversations professionnelles.

– Ce serait fort ennuyeux ! Assura Jack malicieux.

– J'ai appris quelque chose de très intéressant, moi ! Compléta-t-il, un œil gourmand sur Ianto. Après tout, c'est vrai, rien de plus ennuyeux qu'une chasse au petit chat bleu dès le début de journée, non ? Il faut savoir pimenter la chose.

La voix de Loïs se fit entendre sur la radio du véhicule.

– Vous êtes bientôt sur les lieux, mais il y a une chose étrange. J'ai recoupé le plan du scan avec celui des manifestations de résidus de faille.

– Et ?

– Et pas très loin du chaton, l'alerte de pic de faille est plus importante que celle émise par le chaton. Mais je ne parviens pas à savoir ce que c'est. Soyez prudents.

– Bien reçu, Loïs. On arrive. Continue de surveiller les alentours. Je t'envoie nos coordonnées exactes, déclara Jack.

Il compléta, pour les autres :

– Soyez vigilants. Les êtres qui recherchent ces chats, ne sont pas toujours bien intentionnés... Et je ne crois pas que ce soit dû à une envie folle de batifoler... sinon, je le saurais... Oups ! Rupesh, pardon. J'arrête, promis...

Rupesh poussa un gros soupir alors que ses coéquipiers le charriaient gentiment en sortant de la voiture. Ianto resta au volant, préparant une éventuelle échappatoire.

Jack passa les lieux au scanner de son manipulateur de vortex. Puis il avança prudemment guidé par les indications du bracelet et celles de Loïs.

– Jack ! Ça y est, les deux signaux se superposent. Qui ou quoi que ce soit, ils ont le chat.

– Ok. A la limite, c'est plus facile. Si c'est plus grand, ce sera plus repérable. Par contre, c'est plus dangereux pour notre vertu...

Gwen retint un fou rire tandis que Rupesh poussait un nouveau soupir. Plus ça allait, plus il trouvait son patron pire que son personnage préféré, le Docteur Gregory House. Enfin, en ce qui concernait les réflexions sous la ceinture.


	4. Chapitre 3 Coïncidences

Ils entrèrent dans un immeuble sans rencontrer personne et se dirigèrent vers la cave commune. Depuis quelques instants, Jack trouvait les données de son bracelet bizarrement familières. Loïs lui indiqua que le chaton et l'inconnu n'avaient plus bougé. Que se passait-il donc ?

Quand il arriva proche du sas pour les containers à ordures, Jack reconnut la silhouette. Gwen également. D'ailleurs, elle ajusta son pistolet, prête à tirer. Ils étaient trop proches pour parler sans se faire repérer. Jack continua d'avancer, faisant signe à ses deux équipiers de se tenir prêts et de continuer à le suivre, mais à distance. Il souffla à l'adresse de Loïs :

– C'est bon, Loïs, je l'ai trouvé. Et on ne risque rien, d'accord ?

Un homme se tenait près des containers à papiers et tenait effectivement quelque chose dans les bras et l'observait.

D'un geste, Jack intima à Gwen et Rupesh de ne plus avancer. Il continua seul, armé de son pistolet à jus d'orange. La silhouette se raidit. L'homme fit comprendre qu'il se savait épié.

– Tu es tombé bien bas, mon cher, si tu en es à fouiller dans les poubelles, déclara tranquillement Jack une fois parvenu à une distance étudiée. Suffisante pour réagir, minimale pour envoyer le liquide s'il le fallait.

– Jack Harkness ! Comment se fait-il que nos routes ne se croisent pas plus souvent ?

John Hart se retourna, son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ses yeux pétillaient. Il était quand même content de retrouver son camarade de promotion et d'autres choses moins avouables à de chastes oreilles. Dans ses bras, une petite boule de poils bleus se blottissait dans une serviette de toilette. Jack jugea que John ne semblait pas atteint par les effets du chaton. Enfin, chez John, la libido exacerbée était permanente.

– Nous cherchions le chat.

– Oh ! Dommage ! Je croyais que tu étais venu pour moi.

Gwen et Rupesh s'étaient rapprochés. John Hart reprit :

– Dis-moi Jack, pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de toujours nous revoir avec un pistolet braqué l'un sur l'autre ?

– Tu connais les effets de ces chats... On va dire que je fais de la prévention.

John détailla Rupesh d'un œil plus qu'appréciateur.

– Hm... Surtout quand je vois que tu as toujours aussi bon goût pour choisir tes soldats, Capitaine.

Mal à l'aise, Rupesh crut bon de demander :

– Qui est ce type ?

Gwen fit très sèchement, à l'adresse de John qu'elle tenait en joug.

– John Hart. Une vieille connaissance. A éviter.

– Hé ! « Capitaine » John Hart ! Se récria le principal concerné. Et je me suis excusé pour la dernière fois !

Gwen se contenta de faire la grimace. John s'adressa directement à Rupesh vaguement impressionné.

– Et vous êtes ?

– Rupesh Patanjali. Docteur Rupesh Patanjali.

– Oh ! Tu as retrouvé un Docteur ? Cool ! Encore plus mignon que l'autre. Bravo !

– Arrête ton cirque, fit Jack passablement agacé. Et donne-moi ce chaton.

– Eh bien... Non. J'ai déjà perdu l'autre. Je garde celui-ci.

– Perdu ? Un autre ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas l'air affecté par lui ?

John sourit.

– Tu sais, la dernière fois, je t'ai dit que j'allais un peu explorer la Terre. Tu me croiras si tu veux, mais j'ai aussi cherché à réparer les fautes que j'avais commises envers toi et ton équipe.

Jack eut un sourire goguenard.

– C'est ça, oui ! A d'autres ! Voyons, John !

– Si si ! Sérieusement ! Bref... J'ai trouvé deux chatons, il y a quelques semaines, chez un riche particulier. Inutile de te dire comment je l'ai connu et ce qu'il faisait de ces chats. Je voulais me racheter, hein ! Faire vœu de chasteté, hors de question ! Bref. Quand j'ai compris que les soirées qu'il donnait étaient en grande partie grâce à l'aide de ces chats, j'ai voulu les libérer de l'esclavage. Je les ai donc troqués contre... Non, je ne te dirai pas. Je suis modeste. Peu importe, j'en suis devenu propriétaire. J'ai trouvé le moyen de leur faire absorber du jus d'orange et annuler leur pouvoir sur le long terme. Cela marche plutôt bien depuis deux semaines. Dans un sens, c'est bien dommage... Mais ces pauvres petites bêtes n'ont rien demandé, n'est-ce pas ?

– Et vous croyez qu'on va gober ça ? Aboya Gwen qui le maintenait toujours en joug.

Jack, préoccupé, la fit taire d'un geste, surprenant John qui allait répliquer. Depuis leur triste dernière rencontre, Jack avait appris à déceler la franchise sur le visage de son ex-collègue. Surtout depuis une certaine bague. Et là, il prit le parti de le croire.

Il abaissa son arme.

– L'autre chaton a été retrouvé par ma coéquipière. Il dort à la base. Et l'on va y amener celui-ci. Même si je choisis de te croire, nous en saurons plus avec les analyses.

– Pas de problème ! Ces deux bestioles m'appartiennent, après tout... Mais ne crois pas que je sois devenu faible pour autant, hm ! Donc, je t'accompagne !

Jack allait refuser lorsqu'il reçut un appel de Loïs.

– Jack, il y a eu un coup de fil pour toi. Il a dit qu'il t'attendrait sur le quai, mais il n'a pas dit son nom. Où vous en êtes, là-bas ?

– On rentre. Merci Loïs.

Il se tourna vers John en rangeant son pistolet. Une lueur malicieuse traversa le regard de l'Agent du Temps.

– Ok ! Tu vas venir avec nous. De toute manière, je ne préfère pas toucher à cet animal. Autant que tu le gardes dans les bras. On rentre à la base.

Il déclencha son oreillette.

– Ianto ?

Un « J'arrive » lui répondit.

– Oh ! Gueule d'Ange est toujours sur les rangs ? Fit John en riant.

– Jack ! Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à chaque fois que ce type est entré dans la base ? Protesta Gwen qui tenait toujours John au bout de son arme.

– Gwen Cooper ! Avez-vous oublié que la dernière fois, nous avons fait équipe ? Vous êtes rancunière, c'est pas possible !

– Gwen, laisse tomber ! Intervint Jack pour empêcher la colère de la jeune femme d'exploser.

– Je préfère encore l'avoir sous les yeux tant que le chaton n'est pas à l'abri, plaida-t-il, obligeant son équipière à baisser son arme.

– Je vous préviens, Capitaine-de-mes-deux... Une entourloupe, et c'est moi qui vous envoie une balle entre les deux yeux, compris !

John, souriant, fit mine d'avoir peur de l'index dressé contre lui.

– Ouh ! Toujours aussi fougueuse ! J'aime ça ! On fait un sacré duo, non ?

Jack appela la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Obéissante, elle se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe quand elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Rupesh rangea son arme sans trop comprendre la situation et suivit ses collègues vers la voiture, pas très sûr de s'être vraiment réveillé.

Jack préféra prévenir Ianto avant que ce dernier ne voit apparaître John hart.

En bon soldat, et avec la politesse qui le caractérisait, le jeune homme ne broncha pas un seul instant devant le Capitaine et ses remarques amusées. Jack observa son expression fermée. Il comprit qu'il aurait droit à une petite conversation privée. Plus tard. Ou alors, il irait se confier à son journal.

Aussi compréhensif sur la colère bouillonnante de son jeune amant, que peu désireux d'une explication avec lui, Jack se montra particulièrement gentil et attentionné.

Même si Ianto pensait que Jack ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Quand il entra dans la base, avec les autres, John siffla quand il vit Loïs les accueillir.

– Fichtre ! Je vais créer un Institut, moi aussi ! Rien que pour avoir de séduisants équipiers.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la main de la jeune femme, Jack s'exclama :

– Non ! Stop ! Ne vous touchez pas ! Rupesh, analyse ces deux-là ! Je veux être certain que cela ne tournera pas à l'orgie.

– Hm... Fut un temps où tu n'avais rien contre les orgies, Jack ! Lança John par dessus son épaule, suivant docilement Rupesh vers le laboratoire médical. Gwen ferma les yeux.

– Il m'énerve ! Fit-elle à mi-voix.

Ianto esquissa un sourire approbateur, et Jack un geste fataliste avant de partir jeter un coup d'œil aux vidéos du Hub.

Gwen se plaça près de son bébé qui dormait encore.

– Bon ! Je vais installer notre nouveau locataire dans ses quartiers. Jus d'orange pour tout le monde ! Lança Ianto en s'éloignant avec le chat que lui avait confié John.

– Mais... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Murmura Jack, sidéré devant son écran.

Gwen vint le rejoindre et reconnut l'homme élégant en par-dessus sombre appuyé à la rambarde du quai, les yeux rivés à la baie, une mallette à ses pieds.

Elle regarda son patron visiblement intrigué, voire perturbé.

– Jack... Deux « ex » en moins d'une heure, tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Jack se retourna et haussa les épaules pour cacher sa perplexité.

– Je suis irrésistible ! Je me tue à vous le répéter ! Lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Gwen sourit, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la coïncidence étrange.


	5. Chapter 4 Retour inattendu

Il le sentit. Il sentit sa présence. Un délicieux frissonnement lui parcourut l'échine. Bon sang ! Il ne pouvait nier la puissance de l' alchimie qui les reliait l'un à l'autre. Jack lui avait manqué. Tous les jours. Tous ces derniers mois, cette dernière année où il avait choisit d'habiter Cardiff. Seul. Si proche de l'être aimé. Et si loin à la fois.

Alec McNeil ne réagit pas lorsque Jack se retrouva à ses côtés, lui-même incapable de parler, les yeux sur la baie grisonnante sous le ciel d'hiver.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés comme ça. Dès le premier regard, Alec avait compris. Aujourd'hui amants, amoureux sincères mais torturés, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler pour ressentir l'autre.

Alec poussa un long soupir et se permit un coup d'œil à son compagnon. L'amour lui réussissait plutôt. Il était toujours aussi beau. Et ce manteau...

Son cœur se dilata dans sa poitrine. Un diable d'homme, qui lui avait tout donné. Un être fabuleux dans tous les sens du terme, qui lui avait avoué son amour.

Et par amour, Alec l'avait laissé choisir Ianto. Le cœur meurtri, il comprenait. Il l'avait accepté.

Il s'était lancé dans la recherche en biochimie. Sa première passion.

Sir Allistair Gaynor chef de la branche de Torchwood Glasgow n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi son dauphin avait quitté l'équipe, Glasgow, femme et fille pour une vie seul à Cardiff. Tant pis.

Alec ne regrettait pas une seule seconde son choix.

La première à le remercier fut son ex-femme, Claire, remariée depuis. Dot, sa fille adorée, se plaisait à venir le voir. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il la gâtait un peu trop.

Alec ne venait pratiquement jamais sur Cardiff Bay. Il savait trop bien qui il rencontrerait. Et comme en cet instant, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contenir.

Il ébaucha un sourire. Ses brèves rencontres avec Jack avaient souvent fini en jeux érotiques torrides. Rien que d'y repenser, ses poils se hérissaient sur la nuque.

Le silence se prolongea entre les deux hommes. Mais Alec ne ressentit aucun malaise. Au contraire. Ce fut un temps où l'un et l'autre se remémorèrent ce qui rendait leur lien si spécial. Ils s'aimaient, voilà tout. Et même après plus d'un an de séparation, la force de leurs sentiments remontait à la surface, et avec, elle, une grande sérénité.

Alec savourait l'instant. Même s'il était venu pour tout autre chose, et dans un but bien précis, il apprécia cet instant de silence paisible et de communion intense. Ensuite, il y aurait l'affaire, les autres... Il y aurait Ianto. Angelo lui avait confirmé que Jack et Ianto étaient plus que jamais ensemble. Plus que jamais amoureux.

Il devait donc profiter de son Capitaine. Maintenant. Il tourna la tête. Jack le regardait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Alec lui répondit avec bonheur, les yeux brillants. Jack l'aimait toujours.

Jack se perdit dans les yeux gris du chimiste qui le fixait avec un mélange de tendresse affamée et de félicité pure.

Ce diable d'homme était toujours aussi sexy dans son complet strict gris anthracite. Jack se rappela le premier jour, au même endroit. Alec lui avait parlé de poissons radioactifs. Jack s'était senti vaciller dès leur première poignée de mains.

Il s'était confié à cet homme comme jamais à aucun autre être vivant. Même son bien-aimé Docteur ne savait pas tout. Alec avait tout pris, tout digéré. Le bien comme le mal. Le Jack qui aurait été capable de tuer son petit-fils comme le Jack qui sauvait le monde. Et donc, Alec lui avait posé problèmes et cas de conscience. Il aimait Ianto. Aussi. Mais il ne laissait pas le jeune homme voir sous la carapace. Enfin, pas tout. Ou des vérités un peu arrangées. Des mensonges, quoi... Oh rien de bien méchant, mais pourtant bien là. Il avait un standing à tenir en quelque sorte. Et un peu d'amour propre, quoi... Bref...

Jack était prêt à ne pas choisir entre Ianto, la raison, le monde « réel » et Alec, la passion, le brin de folie. Seul, il aurait pris les deux. Il lui fallait les deux hommes pour son propre équilibre.

Mais ses deux amants l'avaient contraint à faire un choix. Et Jack avait choisi celui qui souffrirait le plus de leur séparation. Il ne mentait pas à Ianto sur ses sentiments. Oh que non ! Et, à sa manière, le jeune gallois le rendait heureux.

Seulement, de nouveau face à cet homme, presque son égal, aussi avide et direct que lui, avec cette distinction qu'il avait eu du mal à lui faire perdre en plein ébats passionnés et son accent écossais, Jack se souvenait brusquement que, quelque part, il lui manquait quelque chose.

Pour Ianto, il restait le héros solitaire, le leader, le Capitaine. Pour Alec, il était l'homme : fragile, vigoureux, jaloux et orgueilleux, humble et compatissant, doté d'une capacité à aimer cent fois plus grande que la moyenne.

Depuis plus d'un an, il savait l'écossais à Cardiff. Pour y avoir fait un tour instructif et sensuel à l'époque, Jack connaissait l'appartement de son amant mais il avait toujours tout fait pour ne jamais passer dans le quartier. De peur d'être tenté ou de vouloir simplement le revoir. Et voilà que de l'avoir à quelques centimètres le rendait bizarrement serein. Comme si quelque chose au fond de son âme retrouvait sa place. Pas besoin de mots pour comprendre. Alec l'aimait toujours. Avec la même intensité, le même désir. Il le voyait dans le regard posé sur lui. Et là, il se demanda qui au monde, avait décrété qu'en amour, il fallait choisir ?

Il aurait été tenté par les lèvres voluptueuses du spécialiste, mais il se savait surveillé par Gwen. Peut-être John. Voire Ianto. Inutile d'en rajouter dans une polémique éventuelle.

Il fut juste heureux de partager ce silence-connivence avec Alec. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'ils avaient rarement besoin de se parler. Ils avaient les mêmes besoins, les mêmes envies, au même moment. Parfois à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas un cerveau en commun. Cette idée le fit sourire. Une seule espèce dans l'univers faisait cela. Et Alec McNeil, écossais du XXIème siècle ne leur ressemblait en rien. Un peu moins poilu, peut-être...

Le silence tranquille prit fin naturellement et Jack demanda très doucement :

– Comment va Dot ?

Alec lui sourit. Sa fille, voilà un sujet qui le passionnait.

– Très bien. Elle a toujours votre boîte bleue. Elle l'adore.

Jack hocha la tête en souriant.

– Tant mieux.

– Comment va Ianto ?

Jack éclata d'un rire un peu forcé. Ce type était incroyable. Admirable Alec.

– Aujourd'hui. Mieux que jamais. Enfin, je crois.

– Tant mieux.

Et Alec était sincère.

– Nous avons perdu Owen et Tosh. Nous avons deux nouvelles recrues.

– Je suis navré d'apprendre cette nouvelle...

Mais Jack comprit qu'Alec le savait déjà.

– Loïs et Rupesh sont doués dans leurs spécialités. Et Gwen a un petit garçon.

– Heureux de voir que Torchwood et les pertes subies n'aient pas eu raison de son optimisme et de son humanité.

– Absolument. Elle est toujours aussi têtue et rebelle...

– Une galloise, quoi.

– Dit un écossais pur jus.

Ils partagèrent un sourire amusé. Ensuite, Alec préféra rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Sinon, il était capable de lui sauter dessus.

– Je souhaite vous soumettre une énigme qui pourrait dépendre des services de Torchwood.

– Oh ! Fit Jack un poil déçu de ne pas être le seul motif de ces retrouvailles. Et Glasgow ne pouvait pas s'en occuper ?

– Le problème est à Cardiff. Et Shelby a déjà beaucoup à faire avec la succession de Sir Allistair.

– Ah oui ! Cette chère Shelby Timpleton. Un peu jeune pour reprendre les rennes de Torchwood Glasgow, fit Jack, un brin acide. Il ajouta :

– Au fait... Pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas contacté ? Vous étiez tout désigné pour hériter du bébé.

– Qui vous dit qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait ?

Jack observa Alec. Il était à la fois vexé et amusé.

– Vous ne souhaitez plus retourner à Glasgow, n'est-ce pas ?

– Est-ce si évident ?

Jack ne put soutenir longtemps le regard clair posé sur lui. Gêné, il se détourna pour regarder la baie.

– Et vous savez parfaitement pourquoi, fit très doucement la voix d'Alec près de lui.

Jack le regarda à nouveau.

– Mais vous m'avez quasiment contraint à choisir Ianto.

– Je sais... J'ai le chic pour me fourrer dans des situations paradoxales.

Jack lui offrit un sourire un peu ironique. Alec continua :

– Mais, vous aussi...

– Ah oui ? Dites toujours...

– Malgré la contrainte, comme vous dites, le bonheur vous va bien, Jack.

Ce dernier cette fois, éclata d'un rire sarcastique et reposa les yeux sur la mer.

– Vous avez perdu votre don de voir en moi, Alec.

L'écossais resta très calme, très tendre pour protester gentiment.

– Non. C'est vrai. Vous êtes plus sombre, mais quelque chose de nouveau brille dans vos yeux. Surtout lorsque j'ai évoqué Ianto Jones.

Alec fit une courte pause pendant laquelle il vint se placer près de Jack. Si près que leur chaleur se communiquaient l'un à l'autre à travers leurs manteaux.

– Et je suis heureux pour vous, Jack.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement. Alec chuchota, avec un fin sourire.

– Mon flamboyant Capitaine immortel.

Jack mit un terme à l'émotion qui s'emparait d'eux en croisant les bras. Piètre barrage contre l'amour et le désir.

– Bon, quelle est cette énigme ?

– Hm... Toujours aussi prude, Jack, déclara finement Alec, amusé.

– Toujours aussi bêtement sentimental, lui rétorqua Jack avec un sourire presque tendre qui adoucissait sa remarque.

Il insista :

– Alors ? Cette mystérieuse affaire ?

Alec se montra beau joueur. Il sortit un dossier de la mallette et lui montra une photo.

– Un arbre pas comme les autres... Avec des propriétés pas tout à fait comme les autres.

Jack parcourut rapidement le dossier pour enfin le refermer et lui montrer la porte d'entrée du Hub.

– Monsieur McNeil, allons discuter de tout cela dans mon bureau. Vous connaissez le chemin. Après vous, cher ami.

Alec ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il devança Jack avec aisance et des remerciements un peu trop cérémonieux qui les firent rire tous les deux.


End file.
